


Pod nieobecność

by Nigaki



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milten nie spodziewał się zastać czegoś takiego, gdy wracał z poszukiwania kamienia ogniskującego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pod nieobecność

Orkowy amulet przyjemnie ciążył mu w kieszeni szaty, gdy Milten spokojnym krokiem szedł w dół rzeki, by wrócić do Starego Obozu. Wyprawa była bardziej owocna niż się tego spodziewał, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że miał tylko godzinę do przygotowania się od chwili, gdy Gorn przyniósł im informację o poszukiwaniach kamieni ogniskujących. Milten wolałby więcej czasu niż ten, który otrzymał, ale Diego uważał, że nie ma chwili do stracenia. Nikt normalny nie rusza szukać kamieni ogniskujących bez odpowiedniego przygotowania, ale ten nowy więzień normalny nie był i trzeba było oczekiwać, że ruszy w drogę od razu po wyjściu od Saturasa. Gorn miał więc niewiele czasu, by przekazać wiadomość i samemu dotrzeć do jednego z celów podróży Nowego. Dlatego Diego tak bardzo zależało na pośpiechu. Zaraz po usłyszeniu wieści osobiście ruszył do jednego z miejsc, Miltena wysłał w kolejne, a Gorna popędził, by czym prędzej udał się do Sekty i znalazł Lestera.

Mieli szczęście. Nowy nie ruszył na złamanie karku i udał się po pierwszy kamień dopiero następnego dnia po przespaniu się i naostrzeniu miecza. Milten już tam na niego czekał z przekonywującą bajeczką o orkowym amulecie, na którym wcale mu nie zależało. Potrzebne było jednak jakieś wyjaśnienie na wypadek, gdyby Nowy pytał. Co się oczywiście stało, gość był wyjątkowo ciekawski, momentami wręcz wścibski. Niestety był też domyślny i Milten wiedział, że po spotkaniu Diego, Gorna i Lestera nabierze podejrzeń. Nawet dureń by się nie nabrał.

Nim wrócił do Obozu, zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę, by zregenerować siły. Walka z ożywieńcami nie należała do łatwych, a to w dodatku był jego pierwszy raz. Nowego najwyraźniej też, ale poradził sobie całkiem nieźle w starciu ze szkieletami, zupełnie jakby ubijał zwykłego ścierwojada. Ten człowiek był wyjątkowy, czuł to.

Zmierzchało, gdy docierał od Obozu. Zasiedział się na terenach orków dłużej, niż planował, ale nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło, zadanie wykonane, teraz musiał tylko czekać, aż reszta powróci. Był ciekaw, czy Diego już wrócił.

Strażnicy przy moście dziwnie się na niego popatrzyli, gdy przeszedł po przeciwnej stronie rzeki, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Był przyzwyczajony, że ludzie Gomeza przyglądali się magom jak jakimś dziwadłom. Nigdy nie zaobserwował takiego zachowania poza Kolonią, niechęć skazańców musiała więc mieć swoje podłoże w barierze, która była przecież dziełem magów.

Gdy zbliżył się do bram obozu, zaczął żałować, że nie potraktował spojrzeń Strażników poważniej. Stary Obóz był zamknięty, a przed wejściem stali uzbrojeni po zęby ludzie Gomeza. Milten poczuł, jak przenika go zimny dreszcz na ten widok. Chciał zawrócić i odejść stąd jak najszybciej, ale Strażnicy już go zauważyli. Nie chciał ich prowokować ucieczką, więc udając, że wszystko w porządku szedł dalej w ich kierunku.

To był błąd, bo gdy tylko podszedł na odległość celnego strzału bełtem, Strażnicy wyciągnęli kusze i wymierzyli w jego kierunku, krzycząc:

\- Zdrajca! Spiskowiec!

Milten nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje i czemu chcą go zaatakować, ale nie miał teraz czasu się na tym zastanawiać. W przypływie paniki wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i cisnął kulą ognia w jednego ze Strażników, nim ten zdążył wystrzelić. Mężczyzna zajął się ogniem, a jego koledzy od razu rzucili się mu na ratunek. Nie wszyscy jednak zrobili to samo i część Strażników ruszyła na Miltena z obnażonymi mieczami.

Jeszcze jedna ognista kula i mag rzucił się do ucieczki, od razu zyskując przewagę. Odziani w ciężkie zbroje Strażnicy, z pełnym ekwipunkiem, nie mieli szans go dogonić. Ruszył w prawo, w kierunku wejścia na tereny orków, minął je jednak jak najszybciej, nim ludzie Gomeza zdążyli nałożyć bełt i strzelić. Nawet go nie gonili, a ci z pod bramy też szybko odpuścili pościg.

Nie wiedział za bardzo, gdzie się kierować, miał aktualnie dwie opcje do wyboru – Nowy Obóz, albo Bractwo. Zdecydował się na to drugie rozwiązanie. Mijając drugą bramę także przy niej zauważył Strażników. Na szczęście oni nie zauważyli jego, nim został wciągnięty za jeden z głazów, które się tutaj walały. Nie zdążył nic zrobić, nawet rzucić czaru, gdy czyjaś dłoń wylądowała na jego ustach. Przerażony spojrzał na napastnika i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył przed sobą Diego.

\- Cii.

Milten pokiwał głową, zresztą nic innego nie mógł w tym wypadku zrobić, dopóki przyjaciel nie odsłonił mu ust, co wkrótce nastąpiło.

\- Diego, co się dzieje? – zapytał szybko, ale cicho, by nie ściągnąć na nich obu uwagi Strażników. Byli blisko, odrobinę podniesiony głos i mogli źle skończyć.

Diego zawahał się przed odpowiedzią, co bardzo go zaniepokoiło. To nie był typ człowieka, który się waha, nawet w rozmowie. Coś poważnego musiało się stać.

\- Doszło do zawalenia Starej Kopalni – odpowiedział w końcu Cień. – Tylko garstce ludzi udało się przeżyć, ale o dalszym wydobywaniu rudy w tym miejscy nie ma mowy.

\- Kopalnia jest zawalona? – powtórzył w szoku. – Jak do tego doszło?

\- Trafili na podziemną rzekę, zalała ich wszystkich w mgnieniu oka.

\- To nie wyjaśnia, czemu Obóz jest zamknięty.

\- Do zawalenie doszło z rana, krótko po tym jak poszliśmy szukać kamieni – wyjaśnił Diego. – Gdy tylko wieść dotarła do Gomeza, zebrał ludzi i wysłał ich do Wolnej Kopalni.

\- Do Najemników? Przecież się tam nie przedrą, a tylko rozwścieczą Lee. Rozpocznie się wojna.

\- Właśnie dlatego Gomez zamknął bramy. Boi się odwetu.

\- To nie wygląda dobrze.

Wojna pomiędzy obozami to ostatnie, czego teraz Kolonia potrzebowała, ale co to mogło obchodzić Gomeza? Jego interesowała tylko ruda, która dawała mu bogactwo i wygodne życie, a to mogło przepaść tak jak przepadła cała Stara Kopalnia.

\- Jest jeszcze coś – odezwał się Diego.

\- Co takiego?

Znowu to zawahanie, coraz mniej mu się to podobało.

\- Corristo sprzeciwił się atakowi na Nowy Obóz.

\- To chyba dobrze, prawda?

\- Nie dla niego i pozostałych magów.

Milten poczuł nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku, gdy Diego wypowiedział te słowa.

\- Diego?

Cień westchnął i spojrzał na niego współczująco.

\- Gomez wpadł w szał. Nie podobało mu się, że ktoś próbuje stanąć mu na drodze. Wysłał Arto i Bliznę do domu magów i w kilka minut było po wszystkim.

Diego nie musiał mówić dokładnie, co zaszło, już same imiona, które padły w rozmowie wystarczyły, by Milten zrozumiał to, co przeczuwał od początku, gdy tylko został poruszony temat Corristo i reszty magów.

Przez kilka sekund nie czuł kompletnie nic, nie widział nawet przed sobą Diego, który obserwował go uważnie i ze zmartwieniem. Wszystkie uczucia i emocje nadeszły dopiero po chwili i to z całą mocą. Rozpacz, gniew, smutek i żądza zemsty mieszały się ze sobą, kotłowały w jego głowie niczym tajfun, który nie chce ucichnąć. Milten miał ochotę krzyczeć i płakać jednocześnie, ale nawet nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie siły, by to zrobić.

\- Milten?

Głos Diego docierał do niego jakby z oddali, z trudem go usłyszał, bo zagłuszały go gwałtowne bicie serca i szum krwi w głowie. Miał wrażenie, że cała Kolonia ucichła i słyszy teraz tylko te dwie rzeczy.

Toczona w jego ciele walka emocji przybrała inną postać, gdy gniew powoli zwyciężał nad smutkiem. Wciąż go czuł, ale z każdą chwilą miał coraz większą ochotę pomścić swych braci, a nie ich opłakiwać.

Diego złapał go w ostatniej chwili, gdy wiedziony chęcią zemsty omal nie opuścił ich kryjówki i nie rzucił się na Strażników przy bramie. Wiedział, że to głupota, ale nie obchodził go teraz rozsądek. Chciał wbiec do Obozu i spalić go na popiół razem z Gomezem i jego pomagierami, którzy w bestialski sposób zamordowali Magów Ognia. Nic nie stanęłoby mu na drodze, spaliłby wszystko, aż dokonałaby się sprawiedliwość. Ci ludzie nie zasługiwali na nic innego tylko na śmierć w świętym ogniu Innosa.

\- Co ty kurwa wyprawiasz? – wysyczał mu do ucha Diego, trzymając go w żelaznym uścisku podczas gdy on ze wszystkich sił kopał i drapał, by się uwolnić. Bez skutku, Cień był silniejszy od niego. – Chcesz żeby i ciebie zabili, durniu?

Milten go nie słuchał, zemsta była na wyciągnięcie ręki i zamierzał jej dokonać.

\- Puszczaj mnie – nakazał, nieco za głośno jak na gust Diego, który natychmiast zatkał mu usta.

\- Jesteś wściekły, rozumiem i jest mi przykro, ale jeśli tam pójdziesz, to tylko zginiesz. – Próbował mu przemówić do rozumu, nie mógł pozwolić, by jeszcze jedna osoba zginęła z rąk ludzi Gomeza, zwłaszcza jego własny przyjaciel. – Opanuj się, Miltenie, nic już z tym nie zrobisz.

Diego nie wiedział, czy to jego słowa zadziałały, czy Milten sam się w końcu opanował, ale przestał się wyrywać i praktycznie zrobił się cały bezwładny w jego uścisku. Mimo to nie puszczał go, tak na wszelki wypadek, obrócił go tylko twarzą do siebie, by obdarzyć go w pełni potrzebnym teraz uściskiem. To wciąż był zwykły dzieciak, młodszy nawet od Nowego. Nie zasługiwał, by odczuwać taki ból, ale Górnicza Dolina nie była łaskawa dla nikogo, nawet jeśli teraz Diego pragnął, by było inaczej.

Milten długo nic nie mówił, od czasu do czasu załkał, ale to było wszystko. Nawet nie płakał, Diego by to poczuł.

\- Lepiej się już czujesz? - zapytał.

\- Nie.

Jak miał się czuć lepiej, skoro przed chwilą dowiedział się o śmierci człowieka, który był dla niego jak ojciec? Corristo był jednym z niewielu ludzi w Kolonii, który od początku był dla niego życzliwy. Oczywiście miał też Diego i pozostałych, którzy od razu przygarnęli go do swojej paczki, ale Corristo był inny. Był dla niego jak ojciec, którego teraz stracił. Po raz drugi.

Pozostali magowie też byli mu bliscy. Wszyscy pomocni, przyjacielscy, nauczyli go wielu rzeczy, o których przed przybyciem do Kolonii nawet nie marzył. Powinien był być z nimi, gdy doszło do ataku, pomógłby im wtedy. Przeżyliby, razem uciekliby do Nowego Obozu, gdzie nic by im już nie groziło. Gdyby tylko nie te kamienie ogniskujące.

\- Wiem że ci ciężko, ale musisz się wziąć w garść – odezwał się Diego, odsuwając go od siebie. – Musimy ostrzegać każdego, kto się zbliży do Obozu, o tym co tu się stało. Dasz radę to zrobić?

Nie był pewny, ale przytaknął.

\- Spróbuję.

\- Dobrze. Wracaj do północnej bramy i przyczaj się gdzieś, gdzie cię nie zauważą. Jeśli zobaczysz tego Nowego, koniecznie go ostrzeż. Gomez raczej nie daruje mu tego, że pomagał Magom Wody.

\- Co z Gornem i Lesterem?

\- Jakoś się z nimi skontaktujemy, ale dopiero gdy cała sprawa przycichnie. A teraz idź.

Milten znów przytaknął i najciszej jak potrafił wyszedł zza głazu i udał się do drugiej bramy. Użył niedokończonej fosy wokół Obozu, by w coraz większych ciemnościach przemknąć tuż przed nosem Strażników. Ci przy bramie nie zauważyli, gdy wszedł do jaskini znajdującej się blisko rzeki. Dawała mu idealną ochronę nawet za dnia, w dodatku miał z niej dobry widok na most. Jeśli ktoś będzie się zbliżał, od razu tego kogoś zauważy.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać na powrót Nowego. Pojawił się z samego ranka i rozbudził przysypiającego Miltena, gdy mordował Strażników mostu. Z wciąż ociekającym krwią mieczem przekroczył rzekę i dołączył do przywołującego go maga w jaskini. Rozmawiali chwilę, Milten wyjaśnił mu co się wydarzyło i nakazał jak najszybciej udać się do Diego po więcej szczegółów. Nowy tak też zrobił i po chwili w jaskini znów była tylko jedna osoba.

Jeszcze chwilę po wyjściu mężczyzny Milten czuł do niego gniew. To przez niego było przecież to wszystko. Gdyby nie jego poszukiwania kamieni ogniskujących, nigdy nie musiałby opuszczać obozu, by mu pomagać.

Milten szybko zrozumiał, że przemawia przez niego żal i nie ma prawa obwiniać Nowego o zamordowanie Magów Ognia. Za to powinien winić tylko Gomeza, Arto i Bliznę. To ten pierwszy wydał rozkaz, a dwaj pozostali go wykonali. Gdyby Nowy był na miejscu, na pewno by do tego mordu nie dopuścił.

Siedząc w jaskini, Milten spojrzał w kierunku obozu, walcząc z pokusą, by się do niego udać i zabić wszystkich mieszkańców. To nie było żadne wyjście i Corristo na pewno by tego nie chciał. Odczuwał wstyd i wstręt do samego siebie, że w ogóle o czymś takim myślał. To nie przystoi Magowi Ognia. Powinien się skupić na modlitwie i opłakiwaniu, nie na zemście. Na nią jeszcze przyjdzie pora. Może nie z jego ręki, ale i tak będzie równie satysfakcjonująca.

\- Niech Innos ulituje się nad ich duszami – wyszeptał nim rozpoczął modlitwę za swoich braci. – I nad moją .


End file.
